User talk:Cobweb
Welcome Hi, welcome to WWE Create-your-Own Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the WWE Create-your-Own Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Okay, Cobs. That's just uncalled for, really. You're begging for a flamewar and me to troll your wiki, as you say I do. Don't do that to me. Finally. As I've said. I'm sorry I did all that threatening. I've risen above my hate. And I'll tell you a story: Last week (Last Tuesday as a matter of fact) I was in you're hometown, picking up my cousin alongside my aunt. I saw you, and you waved and smiled at me and when I turned my back, looked me up and down. We were within 20 feet of each other. That's how close we were. If I wanted to do something to you, that would have been the ultimate opportunity. But I didn't. I believe that has shown you I've let it go. (Just to let you know, I was visiting them for my aunt's birthday. My entire family goy together, and it was a reunion). However, Plumber was indeed in town and we did talk in real life. He told me he doesn't own a computor and doesn't want anything to do with wikia at all. He did say I could have it. All I had to do was go to the Staff and tell them that. I can't force him to come back and tell them what he said. But, Cobs, if indeed I am made a bureaucrat there, I'll show you just how much I've cleaned up. If by some starry chance I do, I ask that you work with me. In return, I'll behave. If it doesn't happen, I'll ask about another wiki. Then who the hell was that, then? A random dude who looks like you at the front of your neighborhood? I don't remember seeing a twin on your info card Dean gave me. (And to clarify, he told me he traced you down and said that I could use it. I didn't want to, and I don't know why he did that.) But seriously, if I wanted to confront you, I'd've done it by now, as I had the opportunity last week. All right Cobs. I'll forgive this and try to forget. I know all this didn't have to happen. We might have been friends. Hell, if none of this happened, I might have even grown to your level with your consent. But Cobs: if Plumber does indeed promote me, I want us to just work together. Not saying he's going to do that, just saying he might. I've prayed for an answer to this. Like I said, God gave me an opportunity to confront you. I think there's a verse in the bible that said David had a chance to kill Saul but he didn't. My point being, this probably isn't healthy. I care nothing for Drake anymore, but I'm not necessarily where I'm supposed to be in life. Sure, my family has money, but even money can't buy help for autism all the time. That guy you've shown me, had we not found out what was wrong with me, that coulld would have been me posing in a thong (except, as proven by past attempts, guys would want to see a girl like me in a thong). I'll continue to get help and say prayers for relief. Oh, and, everyone I've named is real. Drake told me to go to hell (which hurt me Cobs) and he's moved away since last year. Dean and just about the rest of my family protect me to a fault (which probably explains alot). Oh and, for future reference (maybe) just call me by my first name, Sheila. I'm sorry for everything that has happened But two things I want you to answer for me: 1. I never got your answer to the question of how you treated the boy or girl with autism that you know. 2. Can you at least unban Rick? He has nothing to do with this, and up until 5 weeks ago, wasn't even in my hometown, let alone involved with any of this. Also, he doesn't want anything to do with what has happened. Oh, I almost forgot, do like wrestling and the like?